The copending application Ser. No. 752,133 discloses a cosmetic powder dispenser and applicator in which first and second members have a first position of relative rotation at which openings in the two members are aligned and powder can flow through the aligned openings onto a brush for application by the user. These members have a second position of relative rotation at which this powder flow is blocked. The present invention is directed to this type of powder dispenser and applicator wherein the two members are not relatively rotatable but instead a mechanism is employed wherein transverse movement is employed to either allow or block powder flow.